


Drinking with the devil ain't so bad

by llamabunnybird



Series: HetaOmens Ficlet Collection [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aziraphale is a busybody, Crowley is a bro, Dorks, Gen, M/M, Not Again, Sorry Not Sorry, current events mention, lithuania is coping thru drinking, poland isn't dealing with this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamabunnybird/pseuds/llamabunnybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aziraphale shows up with "we need to talk" Poland automatically fears the worst not "you'r friend is best friends with my demon counterpart".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking with the devil ain't so bad

Lithuania had not intended to spend his night getting wasted in Poland not by any turn of that phrase. However, as with most things, when dealing with personifications (whether of nations or of good and evil) the best laid plans were often moot. In any case running into Crowley at the liquor store was enough to derail  _most_ plans regardless. 

"what. are. you. doing. here.?" Lithuania said carefully as he watched Crowley finish buying what looked like enough alcohol to give both England, Latvia, and Russia combined liver failure. 

"What does it look like?" the demon replied bleakly as he grabbed another bottle of wine from the case near the check out. 

Lithuania thought for a second "Do i want to know why you are endeavoring to get drunk beyond coherency?"

Crowley looked at him nervously "The real question is do  _you_ want to know?"

As Crowley whispered his reasons (an eye on the cashier who was looking bemused at the mountain pf bottles she was expected to scan) Lithuania's eyes widened. 

"I want in" he said glumly "I'll pay for half"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

Poland unlocked his door. “O słodki Jezu!” he said theatrically grasping his chest as he ran straight into the angel in his foyer. Aziraphale rolled his eyes “come on” he said pulling him into the kitchen “We need to talk”

Moments later Poland was putting a pot of tea on the stove while attempting to remember where he had shoved the English tea Aziraphale preferred (he had a depressing feeling he had pitched it last year when Lithuania made him clean out the kitchen “For fucks sake Felix you have cold war era stuff here!”)

Settling for a polish variation of black tea he quickly poured two cups finally tuning back into the Angel’s rant.

“So I thank Crowley is plotting something with your friend” he finished solemnly accepting the tea cup with a depressed look. Whether from the subpar tea or from the depressing idea that one of the nations he was supposed to be looking after may have ‘succumbed’ to Crowley’s wiles was debatable.

Poland blinked. Replayed the statement in his head. “You mean Litwa?” he asked tentatively fighting back a grin as he slid into a chair across from the angel.

“Yes!” Aziraphale said worriedly “You two were supposed to be the smart ones” he added mournfully. “Centuries of keeping the faith…ruined!!”

Poland rolled his eyes giving into the grin “Look like I don’t know how to tell you but he’s been friends with us for centuries Aziraphale” At the angel’s offended look he added “I told him it was a bad idea initially like in the 1200’s but it turned out Crowley like had excellent taste in wine”

Aziraphale glared as Poland trailed off quickly taking a sip of his tea.

Poland and the angel sat in mutual silence for several minutes until “Look like next time can you phrase the reason for you visit differently” Poland said finally nudging the sulking angel’s foot with his own. At Aziraphale’s questioning look he added “Like I figured “We need to talk” meant something horrible like ‘Hi Germany and Russia going on a power bender again and having lost their collective shit are invading’”

Aziraphale shifted uncomfortably. “About that….” He trailed off and carefully put his tea cup down at the look Poland was giving him. “Um you probably won’t want to hear this but…”

 “Get. Out”” Poland said calmly taking his tea cup. When the Angel didn’t move calm changed to shrieking. “GET OUT I AM NOT DEALING WITH THAT SHIT AGAIN!”  and with that Aziraphale found himself being pushed to the front hall. Before he could even open the door, however, a wobbly Lithuania and an equally wobbly but amused Crowley came through. Poland blinked as he friend teetered towards him somehow managing to catch him before he hit the floor. Glaring at Crowley he asked “Like really guys? Really!!?” Crowley shrugged noncommittally swaying a bit before he noticed the angel. The attempt to look sober was sad by any definition.

Aziraphale was indignant a sharply bitten out “did you know _he_ was here?!” being directed at Poland who was presently attempting to stop an uncharacteristically bold Lithuania from giving him hickies.

"N-no" he said finally distracted.

“Pabučiuok mane?” Lithuania mumbled into his neck.

Poland blushed to the roots of his hair and pulled him away “But Feeeeelix” Lithuania gave a watery giggle “there are tanks on the border again!” he hiccuped.

Poland closed his eyes and counted to ten. “Out both of you “ he said finally, quietly. “And thanks for helping him not panic” he added as an afterthought with a nod to Crowley.

“Anytime” the demon said grasping the angel’s elbow and quickly disappearing from the hall.

Blinking down at the _very_ drunk nation in his arms Poland sighed “Come on Toris we can like figure out a plan in the morning… once you sober up” he said as he semi carried the other nation up the stairs depositing him on the spare bed.

“It’s a good thing you have the devil as a friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay just 2 little notes   
> 1) i know we try to stay away from current events in the fandom due to the issues being sensitive and not okay to joke about. i , however, come from a family that is polish and that still has family members over in poland who applied this spring for visas to come to the US and Canada. When i asked my cousin why they /finally/ decided to emigrate (the rest of us came over in the 30s and 70s) her comment was "I didn't want to deal with that shit again" something that i felt would Poland would totally say. 
> 
> 2) The devil in Polish and Lithuanian mythology is a mix of a trickster and a bro. Alternately moving huge ass rocks to smush churches (and being stopped by the sunrise) and warning of tarter attacks and being found in bars. Crowley would so totally be doing both.


End file.
